


One wedding and almost a funeral

by Janyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: Last moments before our lovers' wedding, but a few things don't happen as planned for some...





	One wedding and almost a funeral

**Author's Note:**

> As you guess it with the title, the scene is inspired by one in a famous and soooo nice movie. Thus there is a swearword, sure you guess which one! Don't be shocked!  
> Written for the FB (Mystrade is our division) one-word prompt ("silver").

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!..."

Anderson and Donovan saw their boss through the windscreen of their car. Greg Lestrade was standing alone outside, under a heavy and cloudy sky in his grey suit, perfectly silent and motionless, looking at them as if his eyes could kill. If that was possible, they would already be dead.

The ride from Donovan's flat to the wedding venue -a town hall in a village in which the Holmeses had ascendents- had been hectic. It had begun with a late alarm clock.

"Fuck!", Donovan had shouted.

They had run to Anderson's car, which had refused to start.

"Fuck! Let's take yours!

-Mine! Mine? It's not this fa...

-Come on! Is there any other plan? Have YOU got any other fucking plan? I'm. The. Best. Man! And we're LATE! Fu...

-Ok, stop that. Mine."

There had been a considerable amount of misunderstandings about the road choices, but finally there they were, hurrying out of the car, fixing knots, zips ans ribbons in a final rush, under Greg's still fixed eyes. Donovan thought freak's Big Bro was beginning influencing his boss a lot, while Anderson was trying to apologise:

"Sorry for being this late. Bad chain of events... Everyone's inside, I guess? We'll be able to..."

Greg sighed and moved a little.

"I can't say Mycroft is really happy with that, but don't cry over spilt milk. As long as you haven't forgotten the wedding rings..."

The words immediately cast a chill. Everyone stopped, as both the ex-best-man-to-be and Donovan obviously began thinking about their last wills and the funerals they would like to have. But at this very moment, the sun appeared on the edge of the black clouds and a silver spark on Anderson's waistcoat hit Greg's and Sally's eyes. Two silver rings, that would soon symbolise the vows Greg and Mycroft were about to exchange and the love they had already shared for a while, shone on the edge of a pocket, ready to fall. Anderson took them in his hand, showed them to Greg and tried a comment:

"Here! Now, boss, are you sure?

-Do you even realise you've just escaped a death in horrible tortures? Come on, let's go before someone else gets the same idea!"


End file.
